City
City is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. It was first recorded sometime in 2005 but was oddly never put up on the band's MySpace page. It was then re-recorded, remastered, and intended for release on Hollywood Undead 'in 2007. Official Lyrics Let's watch it burn... Let's watch it burn... Let's watch this city burn the world Let's watch this city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left in her Let's watch this city burn the world My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black It's not just make-believe when they make me take a seat And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions And billions of people die for a lost cause So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God It's the end of the world All my battles have been won but the war has just begun! Let's watch this city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left in her Let's watch this city burn the world The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me Till the skies bleed ashes and the fucking skyline crashes? They catch us with matches and ignite the flame And all the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane They say: "take the pill, in God we trust, go and kill, God loves us As in life, as in death, breathing till there is no breath!" I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun With the ashes of this world in my lungs But who am I to say? Let’s all just run away Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today! It's the end of the world As in heaven, as on earth, we’ve been dead since our birth Let's watch this city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left in her Let's watch this city burn the world (Let's watch it burn...) (Let's watch it burn...) The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me? We'll use the trees as torches (Do you wanna burn it with me?) We'll flood the streets with corpses (Do you wanna burn it with me?) We'll watch the city fucking bleed (Do you wanna burn it with me?) And bring the world to its knees Do you wanna burn it with me? Let's watch this city burn From the skylines on top of the world Till there's nothing left in her Let's watch this city burn the world Let's watch this city burn (Let's watch it burn...) From the skylines on top of the world (Let's watch it burn!) Till there's nothing left in her (Let's watch it burn...) Let's watch this city burn the world! Let's watch it burn... Let's watch it burn... Let's watch this city burn the world Background vocals *Charlie Scene sings the entire chorus with Deuce. *Deuce sings "do you wanna burn it with me?" behind J-Dog and Da Kurlzz every time they say it. Original versions 2005 The 2005 version of the song was never released to the public. However, Shady Jeff has confirmed that he had vocals on this version of the song, along with the released one. 2007 The original version of this song, planned for release on 'Hollywood Undead, has only two known differences. The lyric booklet for that album states that Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears were the performers of the third verse, while the released version has Charlie Scene and J-Dog as the performers of it. It also states that Johnny originally screamed “and we’ll burn this world today!” during his verse while Deuce does it on the released version. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Deuce - piano, production, programming, vocals *J-Dog - unclean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Josh Freese - drums *Ben Grosse - mixing *Billy Howerdel - additional engineering *Danny Lohner - production, additional programming Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but the original version was never leaked. *A live version of this song is featured as a bonus track on Desperate Measures. *Shady Jeff has stated that he is featured on the released version of this song, although it is unknown which scream(s) is his. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Produced by Danny Lohner